This is a request for an Independent Scientist Award (ISA). The proposal aims to allow the applicant to develop a multifaceted research program examining the impact of different forms of abuse and other violence on the development of male and female children and adolescents of different ethnic groups. The main objectives of the research program are: (1) To better understand the relationship between physical and sexual abuse and adverse psychological development in childhood, adolescence, and young adulthood in males and females from different ethnic backgrounds (especially Caucasian, African American, and Hispanic). (2) To better indicate how the child's stage of development is related to the psychological impact of abuse: To examine whether abuse that occurs before the onset of puberty and entry into adolescence has a greater impact than if it occurs at other times. (3) To show whether or not sexual abuse of children is associated with the timing of entry into and passage through puberty. To examine the generalizability of this association for physical abuse as well as sexual abuse and for males as well as females from different ethnic backgrounds. (4) To provide evidence for (or against) hypotheses that child sexual abuse causes hormonal changes that contribute to the development of adjustment and behavioral problems: To examine the generalizability of these changes for physical abuse as well as sexual abuse and for males as well as females from different ethnic backgrounds. (5) To examine the impact of neighborhood or community violence on children's psychological development, to determine whether hormonal changes, such as cortisol dysregulation, are associated with this type of violence exposure, and to understand how the child rearing context of the home (including the presence of abuse) may mediate this impact. (6) To work toward a multivariate theory of the consequences of different forms of child abuse and violence that integrates developmental, psychobiological, and contextual (ecological) perspectives. Three research studies are described. One is ongoing, funded by an R01. The other two are being planned and external funding will be sought. A career development plan is outlined that emphasizes efforts to expand the candidate's knowledge in two areas critical to the planned research program. The first of these areas concerns the biology and endocrinology of development during childhood, with an emphasis on the pubertal transition, and how this development is affected by stress. The second area concerns the design and analysis of complex, multivariate longitudinal research. The institutional environment of the applicant's university, USC, is especially strong in both these areas. This career development plan will be implemented through a number of activities including graduate course work, seminars, and expanded collaborations with internationally known and respected experts in these areas.